What Love Could Do To A Man
by Lang-Fa
Summary: He was an artist with a broken heart. She was a experince writer that wanted nothing but to finish her new book. Rejected by the heart and broken so many times.. will he ever love again? T&E Sequal of The cry of the Angels different couples.
1. Chapter 1

n/a: Yah! New story! My very 1st Tomoyo and Eriol coupling fic. Hope you like it.. and this story is like my other story "the cry of the angels" like I had said in the first chp. That it will be at least five chappie. And so will this story.. I'm thinking about three chapters?

Summary: She was a writer and he was an artist.. She was only here to find an exerpince in her new book. He was a lonely man with a broken heart.. But when he meets her.. will his heart heal slowly.. or shattered to thousands of pecies..?

* * *

**What Love Could Do To A Man**

**Chp. 1**

**

* * *

**

A Tomoyo Daidouji sat infront of her computer screen as she typed away.. fast like a pro. Not paying attention outside of her grand house as the busy cars passed..It was hard to belive that Tomoyo Daidouji was now typing her last romance novel... she was famous of bringing famous fairtales, it was really hard to belive that when she told her boss she almost had an heart attack. Tomoyo, the purple haired adult kept her amyesty (n/a: bad spelling? yes.) on the blue glowing screen.

A tear slid down her cheek kocking her out of her typing trance. Quickly pulling her long selves to wipe away thesalty liquidas if something horrilbe was gonna happened.. she remain her focus on her computer again...

_'What love could do to a man.. love is like a drug.. nothing less.. love was a great and happy feeling.. but sometimes it brings you pain and sadness.. love is love.. and pain is pain._

_No matter what the it is.. the problem is always love.. hurt or happines? Either way you'll stillbe hurt. That's what I had learned overmy pass few years with my experience with love..._

_Ihad went to England with my two best friends.. Sakura Kinomto, and TyeSakamoto..._

_I was alone for and had nothing to do so I had went to a near by park.. sitting next to the clear lake.. and that's when I met him.. for his name_ _was Eriol Hiiragazawa.._

..Let the story begin...

* * *

n/a: Sorry If it's short I just wanted to type this fast so you guys can read it and tell me if you like it. And if you do.. review.. and maybe I'll keep updating. Okay?

Review plzz!

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

What Love Could Do To A Man

Chp2

* * *

The falling orange leaves fluttered to a nearby lake. Thousands of the colorful bold leaves landed softly in the cold but pure water. A pack of snow white swans appeared fluttering their wings with the drops of liquid making a perfect sencery. All was peaceful and everything was calm.

"UGH!"... I take it back.. everbody was peaceful and everything was calm.. BUT a certain man that was siting behind the bushes.

"UGH!" really what the hell was that freaking noise? I am just talking to myself again or what?

The man was Eriol Hiiragazawa, he was one of the well known artist now living in England.

People had been trying to buy his art but refuses the fame and to be in a world of money. Who wouldn't want fame and fortune? Eriol lived beside the lake but about two blocks away? He has night sky eyes (an: I love Eriol's eyes!.. and Syaoran too..lol) a strong bod, soft blue bangs and a gentle smile that every girl will melt.

Since over the years.. Eriol has these girl problem.. I'll tell you later.. but let's see how Eriol will meet Tomoyo.

"UGH!" there goes another anoyying sound.

"I can't... paint.. fuck!" he yelled. Eriol's left hand was holding on (a/n: What are those called again?) a light wolden cut out board with different colors pastered on each different corners, some in the middle some in different angles. Blue, red, green, white, yellow, black, and some special painting gells.

His right hand was shaking and he hated when it was doing that. The shaking hand makes his art look like someone splash a gaint mark in the entire picture making it look bold and hard to get off or mix with all the different colors he was supposed to used.

In this picture he drew was supposed to be a lake that sat near his house. It was that every morning he would look at the swans and try to figure out their wonderful colors. The wing doesn't seem like it was white, or cream. It was as if the swans itself had astonishing angel wings.. what wonderfull color it was.

His hand shaked as if it was telling him that the scenery was perfect to be a painting yet. Eriol, fustrated raised his hands in the air twisting the fingers and trying to send the bold to awaken the hand. "What the f-"

"Ah!" a fenimie voice silently screamed making Eriol quickly turned towards the lake that was now near a girl that was soaked wet.

Eriol smirked and withdrew his brushes and pulled out the color light purple as the young lady's dress, and raven lavender for the hair decorated with the lily pads ontop of her head looking as if she was wearing a hat. Her dress soaked and little peaces of notebook paper speard into the water and going to different ways.

"ugh!" the young woman yelled in frustration as sh etried to pick up the moving peices of paper but only failing miserably by falling again.

Eriol notice that this strange lady had sent the gaint flock of swans away only making Eriol chuckle but quickly went back to his painting. A peice of paper flew down to Eriol's side of the pond and making him flick up in wonder. Bending and reaching for the paper with his now unshaking hand he mouthed the words.

"What is it that you live for? Without love in my life there isn't anything that I now live for. Love is a heavy feeling of happiness and freedom. Nothing can stand in the way of love." With a snort Eriol stopped reading.

This girl know _nothing_.

Paying back to his painting he looked for the stubborn girl. She sat up and tried to collect her soaked peices of paper. Eriol watched the girl grunted in fustration, as the girl stood up Eriol yelled "Don't move!" only making the girl stare at the voice as Eriol popped his head out of the bushes.

"Don't move!" Eriol yelled again

"W- what is it? Is it a bee? A piranha?" she complained as she sarted to jump up and down in the same spot.

"Stop. Please."

"W- why?"

"What are you doing?" she asked all of a sunnden distrubing the quite scene. "What're you doing? I should at least know what you're doing after all.. I'm staying in a cold _freezing_ lake. I might get a cold. And what is your problem with hiding in the bushes? A gentleman will help a young caring girl like me. I feel as if your gonna rape me-"

"Hey!" Eriol yelled at the girl making her look at him stairt in the face. "Can't I at least paint a picture of you without you blabbering your mouth at me!"

Eriol stared at the young lady, almost glaring.

"Well, _sorry_ for not-"

"Would you _please_.. shut up?" Eriol stated as he notice the girl getting up from her place quickly without looking at him starit in the face.

"I'm leaving." she informed

"Fine." he said without emotion. "Here's a peice of your stuff." He said as she stepped out of the bushes meeting the lavender haired girl face to face.

She could only gwak at the strange man hidding in the bushes as she watched him pull out his right hand and her eyes setted on the peice of paper. "T-thanks." she said still astonished.

"Here. Take it." he said as he reach out his hands closer to her. Still puzzled she didn't reply but only with a "W- what did you think? What did you think of it?" she asked still amazed.

Eriol sunndenly glared at her "It's pathetic."

"W- what?" she asked.. all of a sunnden this man was watching her inches away. And now? He's being a total bitch! He don't even know what the meaning love means how should he know?

"Your pathetic." he said again. Only this time he let go of the paper and the wind carried it away to the girl's side landing it on her face.

"You know nothing about love do you?" he said as he walked off leaving the girl behind in the water. Eriol picked up his stuff and headed back to his tiny house neearby the lake.

The girl took hold of the paper in her hand, she opened the crumble peice of paper and her eyes winden as her tears falled from her eyes.

It hurted her that a stranger like him told her that she knew nothing about love.. how does he know? But the only thing that amazed her the most was the paper that he had given her. THis wasn't her paper.. this was a painting... a small but pure and skilled painting..

.. a painting of her..

* * *

_**TBC...**_

**a/n: yyyyyeaaaaaaahhhhhhh!**

**Chapter 2 finally posted! A promise is a promise right? well, not all. lol I might update again.. if you guys will review! You review and I update you get it? And I might not update any other stories.. and Life As A boymay not be updated. I kinda have nothing to plan for it anyway. This so called b/L will be updated.. but dunno when. If ya had anything new that's happening then tell me cuz I'm fucking bored over spring break! I have a project for english class.. and it's about poetry.. maybe I'm gonna do Haiku. lol But you ppl need to teach me some haiku and poerty. lol :b And it does seem like Eriol's abit mean.. but that's how I like my boys/men. Eriol just seem more HOTTER when he's all mean.. don't you agree? But you know Syaoran's sexie no matter what! ahahahaha. And Eriol's behavoir is gonna change atfer some few more chappies, the chappies aren't that long.. only threw seven just like The Cry Of The Angels. So don't feel so bad.**

**Reminder: Click that little botton on the left coner that say 'submit review'**

**Review for me please. PLEASE review.**


	3. Chapter 3

What Love Could Do To A Man

Chapter 3

* * *

Two weeks after the big meeting with the strange blue haired guy and Tomoyo still couldn't keep her mind away from the guy that she saw in the lake. "So what happened at the lake?" a voice stummbled in her mind. Looking up Tomoyo found her eyes on Sakura, the emerald eyed cousin of her's. "Huh? What make you think anything happened?" Tomoyo asked as she looked down in her hands that was softly touching her lanvender handkerchief. The girls was in town with Tai, their childhood best friend. They stopped infront of a flower shop as they waited for Tai to get something.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo close as she said "Well, for one thing.." Sakura stated as her index finger was in the air (a/n: think of yamazaki) "One: You where silent the whole entire time! That's not the Tomoyo I know. And second:You came home soaking wet! So that my dear friend made me think that something was up." Sakura smiled to herself and putting her hands on her chin and said "I can be the new Sherlock Holmes!" her emerald eyes filled with strange looking stars.

Tomoyo smiled at her friend "If you've gone threw all that trouble than sure."

"So spill!" Sakura said as she rested her hands on her hips waiting for Tomoyo to explain.

"Well, When I went to the lake I was really looking for an inspiraton.. but it so happens that the wind threw my papers into the lake's water. I got up and tried to get the papers but the lake was just too slimy so I falled into the water." Tomoyo said as she looked down at her hands again as she continued her hand rested on her chest as she followed the chian of her golden necklace.

"So? What happened?" Sakura urged as she was acting only like a meer child.

"When I fell down the water a man popped out of the bushes-"

"Tomoyo! You naughty girl!" Sakura gasp.

"What!" Tomoyo yelled "Sakura! He wasn't naked!" Only making Sakura glance at her a weirded way.

"Then what was he doing!" Sakura still complaining.

Only making Tomoyo sighed "Sakura." she let out a breath "He was painting a picture!-"

"Ohh! I get it now." Sakura smiled "Okay go on." she again urged (A/n: Sakura reminds of me! lol)

"Well.. he was really mean. And kind of.. I don't know.. he was .. different?" Tomoyo said as she touched the outlines of her golden chain heart and smiled "But.. I don't know.. he said something about my writing.." Tomoyo's eyes sadden.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked as she looked at her friend worried.

"Well, he said that I knew nothing about.. love." her eyes shifted to the people walking in english dresses. :I know I know nothing about love.. but.. he just.." Tomoyo looked down in her neck chain and sighed "I don't know." her eyes sadden even more.

"How was he?" Sakura started as she saw her firned eyes sadden and tried to help her a little bit.

"How was he what?" Tomoyo asked as she looked up at the short girl's face.

"Was he nice? How'd he look?"

"Um.. well, he had blue hair that was neatly combed, blue eyes, his skin was really light, and he had a sense of humor that I really want to smack down his face. That's all I've notice about him." Tomoyo stated as she raised a index finger at her pink light cheeks.

Sakura's right hand graps under her little pink purse and smiled. She took out a peice of a magizen article and asked "Was it this guy?" as she pointed at the man standing infront of a painting that she knew that he drew.

Tomoyo grasp"Yeah!" Tomoyo jumped up and down "Who'd.. you..?"

"Tomoyo. It's it obvious that the man you met two weeks ago was Eriol Hiiragazawa?" Sakura almost laughed at Tomoyo as she only gaped.

"What?" Totally clueless.. Oh poor poor Tomoyo "He's Eriol Hiiragazawa.. who's that?"

"Tomoyo. You have alot to learn." Sakura sighed as she crossed her arms. And started " He's the famous artist that wouldn't let anyone sells his stuff. He was a creative man and a moody man. But he had good skills but he was a really poor man. I can't understand why he can't just take the glory.. instead of living in the cracky old house nearby the lake." Sakura snorted.

"I don't understand why.. But isn't Eriol Hiiragazawa from a rich family? I heard that he once was lived in a manson with a girl name Elizabeth-" Tomoyo started.

"Indead I did." a muscaline voice intrupped in as Tomoyo looked up at a blue haired man. She gasp "You."

"Yeah. It's me. Why you so surprise?" Eriol asked as he bend over and picked up two gallons or gas.

"Hey Eriol!" Sakura chriped happliy.

Eriol's eyes came upon Sakura and he smiled "Hey Sakki." as he let go of one of the gallons of oil on the ground and ruffled Sakura's unburn haired. "What took you so long to come back to England?" Eriol smirked.

Sakura pouted and said "I came back two weeks ago! You didn't come and find me at the hotel." she said.

"Your staying at a hotel?" Sakura nodded "Hotels.." he snorted.

Sakura smiled and turned to Tomoyo "This is Eriol. My cousin." Tomoyo's O shape mouth disspeared and replaced with a line. "And Eriol, this is Tomoyo.. the one I've told you about." Making Erio nodd. Nothing more but a nodd.

"Sakura why didn't you tell me?" Tomoyo asked

"I never ask."

"Oh."

Sakura looked at Eriol "What's with the gas?"

"My fucken car broke down again. I've left the other two gallons at the house so I've bought two more." Eriol explain as he smiled at Sakura the little jumping bunny. (a/n: reminds me of Moiji from Fruits Basket lol)

"Any way I have to get go-" Eriol was intrupped by a blonde haired man stepped out of a flower shop and smiled at the girls.

"Sorry girls, I took longer than I hoped." Tai, the half American and half Japanese's hand was holding a boquet of red roses and sunflowers in the other. "This one is for you Sakura." he said as he handed Sakura the batch of sunflowers and the red roses to Tomoyo. "Red roses mean love" Tai stated with a warmly smiled.

Tai glance up at Eriol, canning Eriol's face. "Who are you?" he asked with a voice that neither of the two girls heard of. Eriol glared at the blonde haired fellow and said "Nobody you need to know."

Tai looked at Tomoyo "I don't like this guy." he whispered.

"Eriol is Sakura's cousin." Tomoyo stated as Sakura smiled.

"Oh really?" Tai asked but only got a glare from Eriol's cold azure blue eyes.

"I have to go." Eriol said as he collected the other gallon of gas and left.

The three watched as the man left "Man, what a weird guy. I don't like him.. so you two-" But Tai looked at Tomoyo's eyes that was feirced but sad in a away.

"Stay away from Eriol?" Sakura glared at Tai. "He's my cousin." she she as she walked away madly followed by Tomoyo.

"I was just trying to protect you two.."

Unknown to the three Eriol's eyes was on them. "I don't like that guy." he glared as his eyes shifted from Tai to Tomoyo who was just sad but angry at the moment. His eyes stayed at Tomoyo's back until it finally was gone fromt he streets.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

**A/n: YAY! ****Chappe 3 gone!**

**Review you guys!**

**RRRRRRRRR!**


End file.
